


Lost In Forever

by mistressteacup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressteacup/pseuds/mistressteacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the a prompt! (:</p>
<p>
  <em>Allison has a calming or sealing effect on Scott, not just because he loves her, but because of something to do with her family's power over werewolves. That same effect works on Lydia now, reducing the pull of instinct and making her more human. Like Scott, Lydia interprets this effect as attraction.<em></em></em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost In Forever

Lydia can feel it, the teeth growing in her mouth, the anger building, crawling through her veins like shattered glass.

 

She has to get out of here.

 

Standing up, she begins to walk, careful to keep her face blank, normal, as she makes her way from the lunch hall. Careful not to give anything away.

 

Her eyes glance at Allison as she passes, a peace falling over her, before she grits her teeth and forces herself to move on. Forces herself not to crawl into her lap and breathe.

 

She has a _boyfriend_.

 

So, she turns around and she walks, feet dragging against the ground, weighing her down as she forces herself down the hallways. Forces herself to walk away.

 

She can deal with this.

 

~

 

The chains are in her locker, two large, thick handcuffs, that she picks up and walks away with. That she needs to protect herself (others).

 

There’s a storage room, somewhere on the roof, barely used and collecting dust.

 

Perfect.

 

Opening the door, she goes inside, clamping one of the handcuffs on her wrist and the other on a large metal pipe.

 

And then she closes her eyes, and she breathes.

 

The wolf roils beneath her skin.

 

~

 

“Lydia?” She hears through the haze, through the sheer will of forcing herself not to move. Not to change.

 

But, still, when Lydia glances up at Allison as the door opens, her eyes are blue, inhuman, teeth elongated.

 

Almost there, almost past the point of no return.

 

And then there’s Allison, eyes wide as she walks inside, closing the door behind her, the darkness closing around her.

 

She shouldn’t be here.

 

Lydia turns her face to the side, ignoring the desire (the need) to ask Allison to come closer. To bury her head in Allison’s shoulder. To become a part of her. Instead, she croaks past the fear in her throat and says, “You should go.”

 

“No,” Allison says, moving closer until she can wrap her arms around Lydia, until she can hold her close, feeling the growing stubble on Lydia’s face tremble.

 

Lydia curves into her automatically, her free, clawed hand wrapping carefully around Allison’s waist as she shakes, the monster inside her bristling against its cage.

 

Allison brings up her hand to slowly curl her fingers in Lydia’s hair, dragging her nails against Lydia’s scalp as Allison slowly pets her, long, calming strokes. “Hey,” she says quietly.

 

Lydia shudders, closing her eyes, letting herself breathe. Letting herself pretend, for just a moment, that Allison was hers. That she was here because of more than friendship.

 

Tightening her arm around Allison, she feels herself calm, hair retreating, claws receding back into skin, back where no one can see them. She can feel her wolf calm, walk around once, twice, before curling up in a ball, resting its head gently against the ground.

 

She can feel the need rise up within her, the need to claim, to make her mark. Even if it’s soon to be erased. Even if that was all she could have.

 

Just one taste.

 

Lydia looks up at Allison, drowning in her eyes, in her sweet smile as Allison watches her concernedly, holding her close.

 

She can’t.

 

Running her tongue over vaguely sharp teeth, she moves closer, dazed, drugged on Allison’s smile.

 

Allison should say something, she should move away, tell her this is a bad idea. But she doesn’t.

 

And when Lydia’s lips touch Allison’s, they’re soft, warm. Calming. Pressing against her own in the silence.

 

She should stop, pull away. She could still _fix_ this.

 

As Lydia moves to pull away, Allison follows her, reaching out to capture her lips, her hand digging into Lydia’s hair and holding her tight, refusing to allow her to get away.

 

Lydia curls her hand around Allison’s waist, the skin soft beneath her fingers as she drags her nails along Allison’s side, leaving scratches in their wake, still sharp with her wolf.

 

_Allison_ , she wants to say, but the words stick in her throat as Allison presses against her, mouth opening to Lydia’s, slipping and sliding as she searches, lost in the feeling.

 

Lydia gasps as she feels herself fall, the pressure of a body (soft, warm, _real_ ) against her pushing her down, rattling the handcuff her hand is caught in, pulling it upward.

 

_Clank_.

 

Allison stops, hair wild, curling around her face as a halo, lit up from the inside, an angel just realizing her fault.

 

Jumping off of Lydia, she gasps, covering her mouth with her hand, eyes wide, a blank, broken look gazing back at Lydia. Not seeing her. Not seeing anything.

 

Just remembering her fall.

 

“Allison,” Lydia says through swollen lips, the pleading coming out without her permission.

 

Allison blinks, eyes coming back into focus for a moment before returning to that lost place. To that place where Lydia can’t find her, can’t pull her out.

 

“Allison,” she says again, forcing herself to sit up, her hand tingling from the touch she’d just lost.

 

From feeling Allison above her.

 

“Please.”

 

_I’m so sorry._

 

But Allison shakes her head, stumbling backwards against the door, hand searching frantically for the doorknob, until she finds it and twists, hands tight, shaking.

 

And then she’s gone, feet pounding against the floor as she runs, disappearing into the light.

 

Leaving Lydia alone, hand still curled around the handcuff wrapped around her wrist, abraded by the harsh metal.

 

“Allison,” she says again, voice lost in the silence, in the chattering of the birds, echoing around her in a broken cacophony.

 

It’s over.

 

Curling her legs closer to her, she wraps one arm around them, pulling against the chain to rest her head against her knees, eyes growing wet.

 

Digging her fingers into her calf, she lets out a shaking breath.

 

She ruins everything.


End file.
